Hope
Hope is a student at Berkeley University with her best friend Darcy. Upon the death of the previous guardian, Hope received Pandora's Box and became its new guardian. History thumb|left|Hope discovering the box. Hope received the box after Nina, the previous guardian was killed by Katya. Without knowing anything about the box, she opened it and accidentally released a wave of sorrow. Meanwhile, Katya shapeshifted into Nina and asked the Charmed Ones for help in finding the box. When she and Piper found Hope, Kayta revealed herself and attacked, though Piper forced her to retreat after a battle that destroyed Hope's dorm room. The sisters took Hope to the manor and explained what was happening. Hope was unwilling to accept her destiny, unsure if she really believed in magic. Hope then got a call from Darcy asking to meet. When Wyatt orbed into the room, Hope freaked out and accidentally blasted Phoebe before running away. Hope met with Darcy, who turned out to be a disguised Katya. She forced Hope to open the box by threatening to kill the real Darcy, to which Hope complied, releasing the sorrows. thumb|left|Hope protecting herself. After Pandora's box was opened, Katya double-crossed Hope and prepared to kill her, though Hope managed to blast her weapon away and the Charmed Ones arrived. Katya pretended to retreat, but instead shapeshifted into Darcy and went with Hope and the sisters. She tried to convince Hope not to trust the sisters, though they suspected it was Katya. Paige then switched places with Hope by glamouring into her and went with Kayta. When Kyata took her to the Underworld, she tried to kill Hope. However, as Paige had taken her place, she vanquished Kayta and returned home with Darcy and Pandora's Box. At the manor, the sisters realized that Hope was able to return the sorrows to the box. Hope didn't believe she could, though Darcy mentioned that the last thing in the box was hope. Feeling supported by this, Hope was then able to call back the sorrows and begin her life as Guardian. Powers and Abilities thumb|Hope blasting Phoebe. ;Active Powers *'Energy Blast:' The ability to shoot a blast of kinetic energy from the hands, hitting a target with great force. Hope used this ability to knock Phoebe across a room and blasting Katya's weapon away to defend herself. *'Calling:' The ability to summon an object into one's hands through either willpower or a hand gesture. As the Guardian of Pandora's Box, Hope is able to call the sorrows back into the box if they have been released. ;Other Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. As a Guardian, Hope is immune to the sorrows in Pandora's Box. Notes and Trivia *Hope's character and storyline references (and is likely an homage) to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Like Buffy Summers, Hope is a young and seemingly ordinary student who discovers she is a heroine of her generation. Appearances Hope appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Secret Keepers Category:Mortals Category:Innocents